This invention relates to sonic signaling devices for use with closures such as sliding panels, windows, drawers, hatches and swinging doors, and more specifically, to magnetically actuated door chime warning devices.
Door chimes have long been employed in the prior art to alert an individual within a home, office, store or shop that a door to the premises is being opened. Numerous schemes for affecting sonic signaling in response to the opening of door have been proposed. However, such prior art devices have generally been characterized by complex mechanical mechanisms which scuff and mar the area where they are installed and require frequent servicing. Other such devices are electrically operated and are thus dependant upon the effective operation of the electrical service on the premises in which the sonic device is employed.
Our invention substantially overcomes these and other prior art difficulties.